A letter
by darknite0403
Summary: In love when we don't find courage to confront we tend to write letters to express our true feelings. Abhijit too wrote a letter to understand his relationship to Tarika. But he never gave to her posted it. One day Tarika gets the letter, but by then its too late. A romantic one shot by KK to VB on her B'day.


**Publisher's note**: This story is by **kkhoaishe**. I am just a publisher. All credit goes to writer. :)

* * *

Tarika,

I don't know whether I have the right to call you dear or not, so sirf Tarika. I know jab Daya ne tumhe ye letter dia hoga tab tum bohot surprise hui hogi. But I can say that ye letter parkar tum usse bhi jayada surprise hogi, may be mujhse nafrat bhi karne lago. Par it's a request, pura letter parna jarur. Please read it. Tumhe maine kabhi bataya nahi par tum duniya ki pehli larki nahi ho jisse maine flirt kia. Tumne kabhi bhi mujhse ye nahi pucha ki,main kuyun tumse flirt karta hu. Par mai aj tumhe batana chahta hu. Main jab tumhari tarif karta huin lab mei toh Salunkhe saab ka chehra dekhne layak hota hai. Trust me, isse jayada kuch nahi tha mere flirt karne ka reason pehle pehle. Par dhire dhire sab badal ne laga. Tumhare sath flirt karna mujhe acha lagne laga.I just love to see you blushing and your red cheeks and smile. And when you look at me with your killer eyes, that's just takes my heart away. Don't think that I am flirting now, I really feel like this. You know what; I just love your hair. Tumhare bal bohot khubsurat hai. Par kabhi kabhi mujhe tumhare balon pe gussa bhi ata hai,kuyun ki wo mujhe tum par concentrate nahi karne dete. Mujhe nahi pata kab or keisey tum meri life mei etna important ban gai, mujhe tumhare sath waqt bitana acha lagne laga. Pata nahi tumne kabhi mujhe apne sir ya freind se jayada kuch samjha hai ya nahi, par mai...pata nahi mai apne is feelings ko kya nam du. Etna toh mai sure hu ki ye sirf colleague ya friendship nahi hai. Toh phir kya hai? PYAR? Ho sakta hai, or nahi bhi. Janta hu ki mai thora pagal hu, but seriously mai sure nahi hu. Daya se puchne ki koshish ki par wo toh tumhara nam suntehi mujhe tease karna shuru kar deta hai. Par seriously pucho toh kehta hai,pyar k baremei uske pas bhi koi khas knowledge nahi hai. Isliye maine apne ek or dost se pucha. Usne kaha, agar ap kisise payar karte hai, toh apko unki khushi mei khushi milega or dhukh me dhukh. Par aisa toh mai CID k har member k liye feel karta huin. Haan usne or bhi kaha tha ki apko hamesha uski yad aigi, ye sab se important hai. Tab mujhe laga ki ye pyar ho hi nahi sakta, kuyun ki tum mujhe hamesha yad nahi ati. Main jab kaam karta hu tab tumhara kheyal mujhe nahi ata. Par jab mai free hota huin, tab tumhe yad karta hu, raath ko jab nind nahi ati tab tumhari batey yad karta huin. Jab mai tired hoke ghar jata hu, or chai yea coffee khud banata hu, toh sochta hu ki kash koi hota jo mujhe chai banake pilata tab tumhari bat yad ati hai. Bus ek hi bat milti hai jo usne kaha. Usne kaha tha, ap jisse payar karte hai, use rote hue dekh k apko bhi rona ata hai. Maine kaha what rubbish? Par dhayan se soch ne par yad aya Daya ko rote hue dekh kar mujhe bhi rona ata hai. Daya ko toh rote hue dekhna rare hai, par tumhe rote hue dekhna impossible. Kyun ki tum toh apni problem meri sath kabhi share hi nahi karti. Par ek din...mai raath ke 8.00 baje karib lab aya tha kuch report lene k liye uss din maine tumhe window k pas khare hue dekha, or tum ro rahi thi us waqt mere ankh bhi nam hue the. Right at that moment I just wanted to wipe your tears and hug you. I wanted to say, don't cry, I am with you. I wanted to share your problems, your sorrows. But I couldnt, I can't. Because I know I don't have the rights. Or sab se badi bat I don't know about your feelings towards me. Mujhe nahi pata tum mujhe pasand karti ho ya nahi, one part of my heart says, no you don't. Agar aisa hota toh tum mujhe hints deti, mere indirect proposals ka indirect jawab deti. But another part of my heart always says, ya you do like me. Agar aisa nahi hota toh mere batei sunkar blush nahi hoti, mere sath movie ya dinner pe nahi chalti. Jab khud kehi sawalo se pareshan ho jata hu, tab sari soch chorke bas tumhare bare mei sochta huin. You know, one of my most memorable day in my life is, the day when I was admitted in hospital and acted as if I was in coma. When you slipped your hand in my hand, I just wish k wo waqt ruk jata. I know you were hesitating but trust me I loved that. Magar uss din mujhe ye bhi ehsas hua tha ki, kya hoga agar mei tumse jud jau or phir tumhe chorke chala jau. Mere liye tumhara ansu sehen kar pana bohot muskil hai. Tumhare ansu mujhe bohot taklif dete hai Tarika. Isliye us din k bad tumhe avoid karna shuru kia par jayada din nahi kar paya. It's impossible for me to keep myself away from you. Pata nahi tumhare life mei mera kya importance hai, mujhe ye bhi pata nahi mere life mei tumhara kya importance hai. Mai apne feelings kohi koi nam nahi de pata toh hamare riste y ko kya naam deta. Mujhe pata hai mera letter bohot confusing hai par mai kya karun mai khud hi confuse hu. I just hope mera ye letter tum par apna impression na chore. Fredy kehta hai, agar koi khowaishe marne se pehle puri na ho toh atma ko shanti nahi milti hai. Ye bhi fredy bhi na. Bus isiliye jane se pehle apni feelings tum par jahir karna chahta tha. Tum jab ye letter parogi tab sayad mai is duniya mei na rahu, par mere ek hissa hamesha tumhare sath rahega. Mai kabhi bhi tumhare ansuo ka waja nahi banna chahta. I just hope ki tumhare dil mei mere liye koi feelings na ho,kuyun ki... Kuyun ki..agar aisa hoga toh ye letter tum hara ansu ka wajah ban jaiga. Agar tumhare dil mei mere liye koi feelings nahi hai toh sayad ye letter tumhe mujhse nafrat karne pe majbur kar dega. Par its ok tumhari nafrat mujhe manjur hai par tumhari ansu nahi. Bohot khush nasib hoga wo larka jo tumhara life partner banega. I am gonna miss you TARIKA JI...

From,

Abhijit.

sounds of sobbing echoed around the room, a girl is tting on sofa, was crying very badly hugging the letter.

Tarika: Why Abhijit? Why? Why you left me? Tumne kabhi meri feelings ko kyun nahi samjha? Kyun nahi pucha mujhse ek bar bhi? Ketne besabri se wait kar rahi thi mai ki tum mujhse ye sab kahoge. Nahi keh pai toh nahi keh pai, par kyun chale gai hume chor k? Tumhe dekh k jina asan tha. Toh kya hua, agar humare relationship ka koi nam nahi tha, ab keise jiyun mai tumhre bina.

She again started to cry. She was lost in her own thought and didn't even noticed when he came and stood in fornt her. After seeing Daya she didn't change her expression, she didn't even try to hide her feelings.

Daya: do din mei dus bar par chuki hogi ye letter.

Tarika:18. 18 bar par chuki hu.

Daya: Don't do this Tarika. Abhi ko bohot taklif hogi.

Tarika:(sobbing)so..so what..use kisne haq dia ki wo mujhe...mujhe taklif de.

Daya: Tarika,wo DNA report galat bhi ho sakte hai.

Tarika: Tum ye keh rahe ho? Abhi k ghar se wo DNA sample tumhine lay the, or wo use lash k sath...match...karte hai.

Daya: Mai galat sample bhi toh la sakta hu na?

Tarika: Daya, Abhijit k maut se tumhe bohot bara dhakka laga hai. Do din se dekh rahi hu, tum kuch ajib se behave kar rahe ho.

Daya got a call and after the call.

Daya: Tarika mere sath chalo.

Tarika: Kaha?

Daya: Abhi se milney.

Tarika: Tum pagal ho gai ho daya. Mujhe ab gussa a raha hai, tum yahaan se jao, or jake aram karo.

Daya:ok chala jata hu, jab tumhara gussa utar jai tab apne dimag ko sochne dena, ki Abhi k maut mei mai ku etna normal behave kar raha hu. Kyun uske maut k bad bhi mai uske misson par dhayan de raha hu, us criminal ko tab hi hum pakar payengey, jab Abhi k maut k khabar publish ...it was a planning yar.(thnking-agar Abhi ko pata chala ki ye jante hue bhi k use kuch nahi hua,or uski choti se accident ka faida utha ke maine uska maut ka jhuta khabar phaila dia or usse humne us criminal ko asani se pakar liya, tab toh bohot khusi ho jaiga, lekin agar usse pata chal gaya ki maine ye letter Tarika ko de dia toh uske jagha hospital k bed pe mai para hunga)mai ja raha hu city hospital tum bhi wahi a jana. Bye.

And he left. It didn't take more than two minutes for her to calculate what Daya said. She immediately stood up, took her side bag. She was just about to leave; suddenly her eyes caught the sight of the letter. She took the letter, wrapped and kept that inside her bag, a cute smile appeared on her face while doing so.

_**A/N**_: So, this is **for VB**. I know I should write the letter totally in English or Hindi. But I thought, Senior Inspector Abhijit ko kaha love letter likhna atha hoga. I wanted to make the letter confusing as their relationship. I don't know whether I have succeeded or not. But this is what I could do for you VB. I hope you like it.


End file.
